En Attendant l'Espoir
by Euphorie And Grasshopper
Summary: Autre version de Tentation. Edward quitte Bella, mais reste à Forks. Incapable de s'éloigner d'elle, il la suit des yeux et du coeur, sans qu'elle le sache. Nom précédent: Insupportable Séparation -Traduction de ma fanfiction Waiting in the Wings -E&B POV
1. Souvenirs douloureux

**I. Souvenirs douloureux**

Je me réveillai ce matin-là en hurlant. Encore. Une fois de plus, le vide et la peur de solitude m'avaient atteint dans mon subconscient. Enfin, mon souffle se fit égal et je jetai un regard circulaire. Tout était à sa place, le bureau, le placard, la table de nuit… le fauteuil à bascule. Je fermai les yeux, et essayais en vain de ne pas me remémorer les souvenirs que ce dernier ramenait invariablement.

Charlie était déjà au commissariat, sûrement afin d'éviter le zombie dans sa maison. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre. J'avais essayé de me protéger dans une coquille, une carapace d'apathie depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Cela n'éloignait pas la douleur, mais ça aidait un petit peu.

Je sortis du lit et m'habilla dans un brouillard. J'avalai un peu de céréales sans lait sans remarquer le goût fade et me dirigea vers le lycée.

En sortant de ma camionnette, je soupirai. Je n'attendais pas de ce jour qu'il soit différent. Je connaissais cette routine. J'allais passer quelques heures à l'école avec des gens qui allaient m'ignorer ou me jeter des regards en coin de temps à autre. Ensuite, j'allais retourner à la maison, préparer le dîner pour Charlie et il allait passer la soirée à m'observer du coin de l'œil prudemment. Enfin, il allait aller regarder le match dans le salon et j'allais fixer la vieille cloche dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que l'heure soit décente pour me coucher.

Sans surprises, la journée se passa comme prévu. Ce qui était le plus difficile, en général, était d'éviter à tout prix une seule minute sans être occupée par quelque chose. Je devais être distraite, je le savais. Sinon, je ne serais pas capable de résister à la tentation de penser à… _lui._

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois, mais la plaie était aussi douloureuse que si c'avait été hier seulement. J'avais été protégée par ma bulle d'apathie jusqu'à maintenant, mais la paroi devenait de plus en plus fine et fragile, et je sentais que ma bulle allait se casser à tout moment. J'avais essayé de me rappeler comment je m'étais réfugiée dedans au début, mais je ne pouvais. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, ma mémoire ne me rappelait que la douleur.

Allongée dans mon lit, je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil digital. Les nombres rouges du cadran brillaient dans l'obscurité : 20:03. Mince. J'avais encore au moins une heure avant de pouvoir m'endormir.

Je ne me permettais jamais de penser à _lui_. Même penser à _son_ nom était insupportable, encore moins songer au souvenir de _sa_ présence, de _son_ baiser… Trop loin. Je sentais déjà la plaie s'ouvrir au milieu de ma poitrine, béante, les lèvres sanglantes.

Je gardai mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine et suffoquai, attendant impatiemment que la terrible douleur s'en aille. Comme toujours, elle disparut, mais pas complètement. Je soupirai et maintenu mes yeux clos. En réalité, je n'étais pas si impatiente de dormir, car même si je pourrais enfin échapper à mes propres pensées, le cauchemar reviendrait. Je frissonnai à l'idée.


	2. Cauchemar

II

II. Cauchemar

**Toujours le point de vue de Bella, point de vue d'Edward au prochain chapitre.**

J'errai dans las forêt, comme toujours. Le soleil avait déjà presque disparu derrière les longues silhouettes des arbres. C'était l'ombre penchant entre le jour et la nuit, le crépuscule.

Je continuai de marcher, sans but, lorsque j'aperçu la première ombre. Elle bougeait vite, silhouette obscure derrière les arbres. Elle fut bientôt suivie par d'autres. Elles se déplaçaient avec grâce, sans relâche, presque disparaissant d'un endroit à l'autre sans que je puisse jeter plus d'un coup d'œil à leur danse mortelle, sans fin.

Très vite, je fus entourée. Bien que je ne puisse les voir clairement, je distinguais des formes humaines dans ces ombres. Elles se rapprochèrent petit à petit, en décrivant toujours de larges cercles autour de moi, dansant. J'avais mal à la tête à force d'essayer de les suivre des yeux. Elles continuèrent de m'encercler, à chaque seconde plus proches que la précédente, se mouvant avec grâce dans l'obscurité. Mes genoux faiblirent. Je tombai à terre, de fines gouttes de sueur perlant sur mon front pâle. J'entendis un cri résonner à travers la forêt…

Je me réveillai en haletant. J'entendais toujours le hurlement terrifiant. Je regardai autour de moi, paniquée, avant de réaliser que ce cri était le mien. Je serrai les lèvres et attendis que mon souffle se calme.

Aussi régulier qu'il était, le cauchemar n'en était jamais moins terrifiant.

D'abord, il y avait l'errance, la solitude. Ensuite, la peur de l'inconnu, tandis que les silhouettes obscures se rapprochaient. Ce qui était invariablement suivi par l'anxiété, puis l'immense fatigue qui causait la chute.

Mais il avait surtout, probablement le pire, le souvenir douloureux de la forêt familière. Le dernier endroit où je_ l_'avais vu. Et les silhouettes qui ne cessaient de bouger avec tant de grâce et de rapidité pouvaient seulement me rappeler… Non. Je ne pouvais même pas me rappeler ce mot. Ce mot qui m'avait déjà effrayée il y a longtemps de cela, mais pour des raisons différentes.

Je n'étais pas retournée dans la forêt depuis ce jour fatal. Ce jour où ma vie avait fini. Depuis, j'avais vécu moins d'une vie, en étant seulement une ombre de la personne que j'avais été.

De plus d'une façon, je m'étais perdue moi-même ce jour-là.

Je l'avais perdu _lui_, le cœur même de mon existence, ma raison de vivre, l'étoile filante qui avait traversé mon ciel d'encre.

J'avais cessé de vivre comme je l'avais fait avec _lui,_ et même avant. Je ne pouvais plus lire sans que_ son_ nom ne résonne dans ma tête. La moindre suite de notes, la moindre mélodie me rappelait douloureusement la berceuse qu'_il_ me chantait de son irrésistible ténor. Je tressaillis de douleur tandis que la plaie se rouvrait dans ma poitrine, provoquant l'atroce douleur familière. Maintenant qu'elle était ouverte, il n'y avait plus de limites. Je continuai donc à me remémorer tout ce qui était notre, et qui m'était à présent enlevé.

Je ne pouvais plus regarder un film plus d'une poignée de secondes sans me souvenir des bras de marbre qui me berçaient sur le canapé… Une fois de plus, la douleur lancinante perça mon corps de part en part.

La douleur, tout comme le cauchemar, ne perdait jamais de son intensité malgré sa régularité. Au contraire, elle paraissait devenir de plus en plus forte, se faisait de plus en plus insistante, comme si elle se nourrissait de ma peur.

Je jetai un regard circulaire sur la pièce et mon œil accrocha une ombre noire à ma fenêtre. Mais elle passa si vite que j'aurais pu aisément l'imaginer. Probablement une hallucination due à mon cauchemar. Je secouai la tête en songeant à mon absurdité, avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. C'allait être une autre longue journée.

**Les prochains chapitres sont plus longs, je les ai déjà faits mais il me faut les traduire donc patience… ;)**


	3. Son souvenir

III

III. Son souvenir

**Point de vue d'Edward**

J'étais assis dans le fauteuil à bascule, et regardais mon ange dormir. Une expression de peur sur son visage, elle marmonna quelque chose. Elle avait l'air de souffrir.

Je voulais tellement la toucher, franchir l'infime distance entre nous. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras et lui murmurer que tout irait bien. Je détestais plus que tout la voir souffrir.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Il me fallait respecter les limites que je m'étais moi-même imposées.

Les nuits étaient le plus dur. Je pouvais alors l'écouter parler dans son sommeil, souvent en pleurs, me suppliant de revenir. Puis elle commençait à hurler et il me fallait alors sortir rapidement par la fenêtre avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Dernièrement, elle disait toujours la même chose, encore et encore : « Non… Trop près… Trop rapides… » Et, comme toujours, elle chuchotait mon nom de temps à autre, sans relâche.

Chaque fois qu'elle parlait, je pouvais sentir la tristesse, l'anxiété et la douleur faire un écho de chacun de ses mots. Mais lorsqu'elle murmurait mon nom la nuit, c'était différent. C'était calme ; la douleur ne pouvait être entendue que faiblement. Mon nom semblait lui apporter de la paix.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. C'était égoïste, égocentrique, mais j'aimais l'idée que mon nom avait l'air d'être moins douloureux pour elle que n'importe quel autre mot.

Bien sûr, ceci n'était que durant son sommeil.

Durant la journée, elle évitait tout contact physique avec les gens. Ses magnifiques yeux marrons étaient vides, elle n'ouvrait sa bouche délicate que pour répondre à une question et elle tressaillait dès qu'elle entendait un mot qui lui rappelait, je suppose… nous.

Parce que nous lui avions fait du mal. Enfin, _je_ lui avais fait du mal. Plus qu'elle n'avait jamais été blessée auparavant.

Après l'avoir laissée dans la forêt ce jour-là, je m'étais dirigé vers l'Alaska, comme promis. Mais quelques jours passèrent et j'avais déjà refusé l'idée de rester éloigné d'elle. Ces trois jours avaient été les pires de ma vie.

Ce jour-là, dès que je m'étais réfugié dans ma voiture et avais rejoint l'autoroute, j'avais été aveuglé par la douleur. Tout autour de moi ne se résumait qu'à des formes indistinctes. Je m'étais arrêté sur le côté d'une route en dehors de Forks et avais couru à travers la forêt.

Je courais à la ma vitesse normale, nullement préoccupé par le risque qu'un humain ne me voie. Ma vie était finie de toute manière, pourquoi craindre les Volturi ?

Je ne pouvais voir où je courais. Mes yeux étaient fermement serrés. Je ne voulais plus jamais regarder quelqu'un ou quelque chose. C'aurait seulement été une autre douloureuse manière de me souvenir de ce que j'avais fait, de ce que j'avais laissé derrière moi.

Bella avait été, était et serait toujours le cœur de mon existence. La moindre chose sur laquelle j'aurais posé mon regard me l'aurait rappelé. Arbres, rivière, soleil, nuages… vie. Je soupirai.

Je rouvris mes yeux à contrecœur. La forêt était loin derrière moi et je courais à travers des montagnes à présent. Mes instincts de vampire m'avaient empêché d'heurter un arbre ou de tomber dans la rivière.

Je ralentis et m'arrêtai. Je m'assis sur la roche la plus proche, ma tête dans les mains et mes coudes sur les genoux. La tristesse et la douleur se transformèrent bientôt en fureur. J'étais furieux contre moi-même pour avoir blessé la personne la plus importante dans ma vie.

Je tressaillis en pensant à ce que j'avais vu dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas de la surprise ou de l'horreur. C'était comme si elle avait réalisé quelque chose, comme si elle avait compris. Cela m'avait surpris, au départ. C'avait été comme si elle avait attendu que cela arrive, sachant que ce moment viendrait. Elle m'avait cru si facilement, si rapidement. J'en étais presque énervé contre elle. Comment… ? Comment avait-elle pu croire un mot de ce que je lui avais dit ? Comment avait-elle pu penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que je ne l'aimais plus ?

Ceci avait sans aucun doute été la chose la plus dure que j'eus fait dans ma vie. Me tenir ainsi devant elle et lui raconter les pires mensonges, en sachant qu'elle les avait _crus_… Peut-être n'avais-je pas fait assez pour lui prouver mon amour avant. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard.

Et puis, durant une seconde, le vent m'avait apporté son odeur plus intensément que la seconde d'avant. Durant une seconde, je n'avais pas pu me rappeler pourquoi j'étais là, en train de lui briser le cœur. Durant une seconde, mes yeux s'étaient faits plus doux. Durant une seconde, j'avais seulement voulu la prendre dans mes bras. Durant une seconde, la séparation que j'avais tracée entre nous durant les jours précédents avait disparu. Et j'avais vu dans ses magnifiques yeux marron qu'elle avait remarqué cette soudaine faiblesse dans les miens.

Mais la pire chose que j'avais vue dans ses yeux avait été la douleur. Cette douleur aveuglante, atroce, insupportable. Rien que voir cela dans ses yeux m'avait fait plus mal que je ne croyais possible. Et j'avais réalisé que ses yeux n'avaient que réfléchi ce qui était gravé dans les miens. Mais elle avait vu cela comme de l'indifférence. Comme si je ne me souciais pas le moins du monde d'elle.

Je me levai et hurlai. Une longue plainte de fureur, de douleur, d'anxiété, de frustration, d'agonie. La plainte se transforma en un sanglot sans larmes, et je traversai de mon point la paroi rocheuse en face de moi.

Je restai ainsi plusieurs heures, hurlant, sanglotant et détruisant tout ce qui entrait dans mon champ de vision.

J'arrêtai finalement et tombai à terre. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner, de reprendre contrôle. Je me levai lentement et couru à travers la forêt, en me souvenant de toutes les fois où j'avais fait la même chose avec elle sur mon dos et son doux visage enfoui dans mes cheveux.

Je m'engouffrai dans ma voiture et me dirigeai vers l'Alaska.


	4. Insupportable

**IV. Insupportable**

**Point de vue d' Edward**

Durant les quelques heures que le trajet prit, j'essayais de concentrer mes pensées et mes yeux sur la route, quelque chose que je ne faisais que rarement. J'essayais d'ignorer les voix qui résonnaient dans ma tête, pas d'humeur à écouter les pensées inutiles de simples personnes dont le plus grand souci était s'ils avaient assez d'argent pour le péage ou combien de temps le trajet jusqu'à Montréal allait prendre. Je les détestais pour le simple fait qu'ils menaient une vie normale, ou simplement pour le fait qu'ils _avaient_ une vie. J'avais perdu la mienne il y avait quelques heures…

Non. Je ne pouvais recommencer à penser à Bella. J'étais encore trop faible, le souvenir était trop frais.

Le soleil avait disparu, et les arbres ne formaient que deux parois sombres sur les côtés de la route. J'aperçus l'éclat des étoiles dans l'immensité obscure. Mes pensées errèrent une fois de plus vers Bella, qui dormait sous le même ciel, et peut-être admirait les mêmes étoiles. Mes mains se resserrèrent sur le volant et je songeais aux longues nuits que j'avais passées à la bercer, lui fredonnant sa chanson. Bella. Ma Bella.

J'espérais réellement qu'elle m'oublierait, qu'elle passerait à autre chose. Mais l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un comme _Mike Newton_… Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée. Et pourtant, je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse. Etait-il trop égoïste de vouloir croire qu'elle ne pouvait être heureuse qu'avec moi ? Non. Ce n'était pas égoïste. C'était bien pire. C'était égocentrique, individualiste, insensible, dangereux pour elle, c'était… humain. C'en était ironique.

Finalement, j'arrivai à Denali et m'arrêtai devant l'immense maison qu'Esme avait rénovée. Sortant de la voiture, je claquai la porte et m'engouffrai dans le manoir. Je pouvais entendre des pas approcher, ainsi que les pensées inquiètes de ma famille.

_Oh mon dieu, Edward et de retour. Je me demande comment il va. Je ne peux le voir s'améliorer dans mes visions, mais ce n'est pas une surprise_, pensa Alice, inquiète.

_Etait-ce horrible ? Pourquoi demander cela, bien sûr que ça l'était… A-t-elle pleuré ? _Esme demanda.

_Edward, si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que nous sommes là pour toi._ Carlisle pensa, essayant de me réconforter. _Mais ce serait probablement mieux si tu ne t'approchais pas trop de Jasper, il ne pourra pas le supporter._

Comme toujours, Rosalie se trouvait dans sa chambre et pensait à elle-même.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réellement fait ça, Edward. Elle était notre famille aussi, tu sais_, me grogna l'écho de la voix furieuse d'Emmett.

Jasper était occupé à essayer de contrôler toutes les émotions dans la maison. Entre l'inquiétude, la tristesse et la fureur, sa tête était prête à exploser. Mais je pouvais entendre sa voix, plus forte que les autres, impressionnée par l'intensité des émotions qu'il sentait venir de _moi_. Il ne pouvait le supporter, comme Carlisle l'avait prévu.

Voulant lui épargner la vague de douleur aveuglante que je pouvais sentir ébranler mon corps, je courus jusqu'à ma chambre.

Arrivé là, je recommençai à hurler. Ma famille n'avait aidé en rien. Durant les quelques secondes que le trajet jusqu'à ma chambre avait prit, j'en avais entendu plus que nécessaire. J'essayai d'ignorer leurs pensées. Je n'avais pas besoin de leur inquiétude ou de leur pitié. Je savais qu'ils étaient tristes aussi, mais je ne pouvais être avec eux à ce moment-là, faire semblant que j'allais bien, prétendre que je surmonterais cet enfer un jour.

Mon cri résonnait à travers le manoir, encore plus puissant pour une ouïe de vampire, mais ça m'était égal. Cela semblait être la seule chose à faire. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais vivre à partir de ce moment. Cela ne faisait pas plus de vingt quatre heures que je l'avais quittée et je n'avais pas cessé une seule seconde de souffrir de cette douleur insupportable.

Insupportable. C'était le seul mot qui pouvait commencer à décrire la moitié de ce que je ressentais. Cette horrible douleur tranchante qui retentissait dans tous mes membres, cette douleur de l'avoir quittée. Bien sûr, ce n'était que ce que je méritais. Pour avoir mis sa vie en danger tout d'abord. Pour avoir risqué son existence toutes ces fois où j'avais été seul avec elle.

J'arrêtai de crier pendant une seconde, le souvenir de ces moments merveilleux tranchant mon corps de toutes parts comme une lame aiguisée. Sa maison, la mienne, le terrain de baseball, ma voiture, la cafétéria, la salle de Biologie, la forêt, la clairière… Tant de moments magnifiques dont j'avais sûrement effacé le souvenir de sa mémoire dès que j'avais prononcé ces mots dans la forêt.

La séparation, les milliers de kilomètres qui nous séparaient n'étaient rien comparé à la distance invisible que j'avais mise entre nous la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Je ne savais toujours pas comment j'avais été capable de le faire. Mais je ne pouvais continuer à me remémorer le souvenir le plus douloureux de mon existence.

Je devais trouver une manière, n'importe laquelle, avec laquelle je pourrais continuer à vivre après avoir fait cela. Bien sûr, elle était en sécurité maintenant. Enfin, plus en sécurité qu'avant. Bella serait toujours un aimant à danger. Les extrémités de ma bouche se retroussèrent à cette pensée. C'était un sourire. Mais un sourire sans joie, triste, amer.

Même si elle était plus en sécurité maintenant que j'étais parti, j'avais bien mis Victoria sur son dos quelques mois auparavant. Et il y avait sûrement encore une meute de Quileutes à LaPush… J'appuyai ma tête contre le mur. Les loups-garous se trouvaient à Forks par notre faute. C'était un autre danger qui pesait sur Bella dont ma famille était responsable. Mes mains se resserrèrent en un poing tandis que je résistais au besoin de le rentrer dans le mur.

* * *

Encore vingt quatre heures plus tard, j'étais dans la même position, dans le même état douloureux, me remémorant tout ce qui faisait de Bella, douce, magnifique Bella, _ma_ Bella.

Je me souvenais de ses yeux en amande, d'un marron profond, dans lesquels je me perdais souvent. Je me souvenais de cette adorable moue avec laquelle elle masquait son visage en sachant que je ne pouvais y résister. Je me souvenais de sa douce odeur florale, au goût merveilleux de lavande. Je me souvenais de son rire, sans aucun doute le son le plus beau qu'il m'avait été donné d'écouter en plus de cent ans d'existence. Je me souvenais de la légère anxiété que je pouvais lire sur son visage lorsqu'elle mal interprétait mes paroles aimantes. Je me souvenais du sourire paisible qui flottait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle s'endormait dans mes bras, mes lèvres à son oreille fredonnant sa berceuse. Je me souvenais de ce que je ressentais chaque fois que je la touchais, cette douce sensation de perfection qui me faisait croire qu'il existait un paradis pour moi quelque part.

Je m'étais recroquevillé sur moi-même, créant ainsi une bulle autour de moi. Je n'avais aucune idée de quand, ou même si j'allais pouvoir me relever. C'était ça, le meilleur que je pouvais espérer. Des moments, des souvenirs de celle que j'aimais plus que tout. Je pouvais rester comme cela pour toujours, son magnifique visage en forme de cœur dans mes pensées.

Ma famille avait renoncé à essayer de me parler, de me voir. De temps à autre, mes pensées erraient et leurs voix inquiètes résonnaient dans ma tête, franchissant la barrière que je m'efforçais de former dans ma tête.

Je voulais seulement _la_ voir _elle_, entendre _son_ rire cristallin, penser à _ses_ yeux rieurs.

* * *

Mais je réalisais lentement quelque chose. Même si elle n'avait pas été très en sécurité avec moi, je l'avais sauvé d'accidents de voiture, de vampires traqueurs, de _viol _– je frissonnai en me souvenant de… l'incident à Port Angeles. Je l'avais protégée des loups-garous à LaPush. Et j'avais réussi à résister à la tentation de son sang pendant plus de huit mois.

Peut-être y avait-il une manière pour moi d'être près d'elle, en la protégeant des menaces et dangers que son manque de chance lui apportait. Peut-être que je pouvais la voir, sentir son odeur, entendre sa voix sans qu'elle le sache. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Ce serait mieux pour moi que de rester assis ici, misérable, combattant chaque fraction de seconde mon besoin d'être auprès d'elle, de respirer le même air qu'elle.

Je passai les heures suivantes pesant le pour et le contre dans ma tête. En obéissant à mon besoin égoïste, je trahirais la plupart des promesses que lui avais faites en partant, mais pas toutes nécessairement. Elle ne me verrait pas, ne m'entendrait pas. Ce serait _vraiment_ comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

Ma décision était prise.


	5. Discussion de famille

**V. Discussion de famille**

Maintenant que je savais que je pouvais revenir à elle, je ne voulais plus perdre un seul instant. Chaque seconde m'éloignait d'elle. La moindre fraction de seconde passée sans son visage aimant, sans son rire cristallin se résumait à un instant passé en enfer.

Attrapant mes clés, je volais à travers la maison, mais Carlisle m'arrêta à l'entrée, Alice à son côté. Je supposai qu'elle avait eu une vision.

Je grognai furieusement.

« - Carlisle, laisse moi passer s'il te plaît.

- Je suis désolé Edward, mais nous allons devoir parler de ceci avant », il répondit.

« - Non, tu ne comprends pas, maintenant laisse moi passer ! » Je ne voulais pas me lancer dans un argument avec lui, mais il allait devoir me laisser accéder à la porte ou j'allais détruire le mur, ce qui n'aurait pas plu à Esme.

« - Edward, je t'en prie, nous avons besoin d'en parler », Alice me supplia.

« - Il. N'y. A. Pas. Assez. De. Temps. » Je détachai sèchement chaque syllabe.

« - Oh je crois que nous en avons, au contraire. Tu t'es enfermé pendant deux jours complets dans ta chambre, et tout d'un coup tu n'as même pas assez de temps pour nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? » Je sentais la fureur et la confusion poindre dans sa voix.

Malheureusement, je pouvais lire dans leurs pensées qu'ils n'allaient pas laisser tomber le sujet. Je respirais profondément, bien qu'inutilement et essayai de répondre avec calme :

« - Je peux vous accorder quelques secondes mais c'est _tout_.

- Tu nous donneras autant de temps qu'il est nécessaire pour nous expliquer à moi et aux cinq autres personnes qui sont inquiètes pour toi.

- D'accord, que voulais-tu me demander ? » je dis rapidement, sachant que le plus rapidement ils auraient leurs réponses, le plus tôt je serais dans ma voiture. De plus, ils n'allaient pas me laisser partir sans que je leur explique, et ils étaient six contre un, puisqu'apparemment le reste de la famille faisaient partie de ce complot.

« Pas ici », Carlisle dit. « Dans le salon », il précisa en voyant que je ne bougeais pas d'un centimètre.

Carlisle appela le reste de la famille et nous mena vers le salon, meublé également comme une salle à manger. Je m'assis à un bout de la table ovale au centre de la pièce, entre Alice et Carlisle. Jasper se plaça à la gauche d'Alice, Esme à la droite de Carlisle et Emmett s'assit à côté de Rosalie, en face de moi. Je pouvais voir dans leurs pensées qu'ils étaient surtout inquiets, et un peu confus par mon changement d'humeur soudain. Je voulais mon expression impassible, essayant de ne montrer aucun signe de tristesse ou de douleur pour éviter leur pitié, mais ils n'étaient pas dupes.

Carlisle fut le premier à parler :

« Edward, nous sommes seulement ici parce que nous nous inquiétons pour toi. Tu n'es pas sorti de ta chambre pendant deux jours et Jasper était constamment déstabilisé par les émotions qui émanaient de toi; ce qui n'est pas difficile à comprendre, bien sûr, étant donné la récente… tragédie. »

Rosalie étouffa un rire moqueur, mais le reste de ma famille se tut pendant une minute. Ils essayaient de bloquer leurs pensées, voulant m'épargner les images de Bella que je pouvais quand même voir. Même si cet effort était en vain, je leur en étais reconnaissant. Ils essayaient de rendre ceci le moins douloureux pour moi.

« - Edward, nous comprenons, ou au moins nous essayons de comprendre ce que tu traverses, ce que tu ressens. » La voix douce d'Esme brisa le silence. « Mais nous sommes confus d'apprendre que, après que nous ayons déménagé à ta demande, Alice te voie maintenant retourner à Forks.

- Peut-être que j'ai mal interprété ce que j'ai vu Edward, mais ça m'a l'air impossible étant donné que je te vois monter dans ta voiture, puis la suivre dans sa maison, à l'école, partout dans Forks » Alice dit tandis que je voyais dans sa tête la vision exacte qu'elle décrivait. La frustration se faisait claire dans sa voix.

« - Si tu y retournes, alors pourquoi avoir voulu déménagé au départ ? » Emmett demanda. Je pouvais voir dans sa tête qu'il nous imaginait tous de retour à Forks, avec Bella. Elle était vraiment comme une sœur pour lui.

« - Laissez moi vous expliquer, parce le plus tôt vous comprendrez, le plus tôt je pourrais m'en aller. » J'essayai de contrôler ma voix, mais elle avait toujours l'air furieux. « Premièrement, je ne retourne pas à elle, enfin si, mais je serais seulement près d'elle, pas_ avec_ elle. Je me suis rendu compte que Bella est toujours un aimant à danger. Et même si j'étais dangereux pour elle, je l'ai protégée d'autres personnes et choses dangereuses dans le passé. Je suis une menace plus importante si je suis _avec_ elle, mais si je reste _près_ d'elle, et la protège sans qu'elle le sache, elle sera plus en sécurité qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Le pire danger qui venait de nous pour elle jusqu'ici était notre soif. Mais je serais le seul là-bas, donc ce danger sera divisé par sept. Quant à moi, j'ai été capable de résister la tentation de son sang en étant avec elle presque chaque minute de la journée durant plusieurs mois, donc je suis presque immunisé. L'autre danger important était le fait qu'elle était si fragile, si cassable et que j'aurais facilement pu lui fracasser le crâne en lui touchant le visage. Mais je ne pourrais même pas la toucher, donc ce ne sera plus un problème. Et, le plus important, je n'interférerai en rien avec sa vie, son humanité, parce qu'elle n'aura pas idée que je serai là. » Je m'arrêtai et les regardai. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

« - Mais Edward, es-tu sûr que tu pourras rester si près et résister à la tentation de la toucher, de la prendre dans tes bras ? Nous avons tous vu la manière aimante avec laquelle tu la regardes ou parles d'elle », Esme fit remarquer. Elle n'avait pas tort, mais j'aimais Bella assez pour ne pas interférer avec sa vie comme je l'avais fait auparavant.

« - J'y ai pensé Esme, mais si tel est le prix à payer alors c'est une faible torture comparée à celle de devoir rester ici, à des milliers de kilomètres de distance. » S'il y avait une personne qui devait comprendre ceci, ce serait Esme. Je n'avais jamais auparavant vu quelqu'un avec une capacité à aimer si intense.

Rosalie parla pour la première fois :

« - Tu sais Edward, nous aussi avons besoin de toi. Depuis que tu as connu Bella, je n'ai moi-même presque jamais été seule avec toi. Bien sûr, Alice et Bella étaient proches, donc elle pouvait te voir, et Emmett appréciait malheureusement aussi la compagnie de Bella, mais moi ? » Je pouvais voir, derrière l'égoïsme de sa remarque, que je lui avais vraiment manqué. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait m'arrêter. Rien ne le pouvait.

« - Rosalie, est-ce que cela te tuerait vraiment de cesser de penser uniquement à toi pendant juste une minute ? » je rétorquai. Les mots étaient sortis plus agressifs que je ne voulais mais je ne pouvais vraiment plus supporter cette interrogation.

« - Oh, maintenant c'est moi qui est égoïste ? Tu essayes de déguiser tout ceci en un acte noble, mais ce n'est qu'à propos de toi et de ton incompréhensible besoin d'être près de cette vermine humaine ! » Elle grogna les deux derniers mots, son ton s'élevant de plus en plus à chaque syllabe.

La pièce était silencieuse. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle venait de dire ça. Jasper essayait désespérément de nous calmer, mais je refusai d'être manipulé une fois de plus et sortis de la pièce en courant. J'entendis Carlisle s'énerver contre Rosalie et Alice se précipiter sur mes talons. Mais je fus plus rapide. Je montai dans ma voiture et suivis rapidement le chemin qui menait à la route. Je savais qu'elle avait renoncé.

J'aurais préféré courir jusqu'à Forks, sachant que c'aurait été plus rapide, mais je savais que j'aurais besoin de la Volvo là-bas. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque de me promener à pied dans la ville, quelqu'un me reconnaitrait. Je savais grâce aux pensées des habitants que ma famille et moi étions assez remarqués. Et je savais que, tôt ou tard, Bella, me verrait. Bien sûr, elle reconnaitrait peut-être ma voiture, mais il y avait sans doute plus d'une Volvo dans la région.

Je savais que je devrais faire très attention à Forks, m'assurer que personne ne me voit. Charlie était un policier et il arpentait souvent la ville pour réduire le trafic. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'un des Cullens était de retour.

Tandis que je conduisais, je songeais aux paroles de Rosalie. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle avait appelé Bella une _vermine. _Je savais qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais, encore une fois, elle avait mis sa propre personne avant tout et avait insulté celle que j'aimais.

Mais je réalisai que j'étais surtout furieux contre elle parce qu'elle avait dis ce que je craignais. Durant les dernières heures que j'avais passées dans ma chambre, j'avais essayé de me convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'à propos de la sécurité de Bella et pas à propos de moi. Car la seule raison qui m'avait éloigné d'elle était que sa sécurité était la seule chose plus importante que mon besoin d'être avec elle. J'étais égoïste, et je le savais.

Quelques heures passèrent tandis que j'essayais de me concentrer sur la route. En arrivant à Forks, j'organisais mes pensées.

Plus que la fureur envers Rose, envers moi-même, plus que la souffrance causée par cette séparation, plus que le dégoût que je ressentais à mon égard à cause de mon égoïsme, plus que tout, je sentais l'euphorie me gagner. J'allais enfin revoir Bella. Ces trois jours m'avaient paru aussi longs que cents vies de vampire. Et je n'exagérais rien.

J'arrêtai la voiture en face de mon ancienne maison et sortis. Mon cœur de pierre papillonnant, je volai vers celle que j'aimais plus que tout.


	6. Méconnaissable

**VI. Méconnaissable**

Je courrais à travers Forks. Je ne payais aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi, ce qui m'entourait. La forêt, les arbres, les routes, les chemins, tout se résumait à un brouillard. Je ne crois pas avoir couru si vite auparavant au cours de ma vie de vampire. Sauf peut-être à Phoenix, quand je savais que le sang de Bella coulait des dents de James quelque part dans la ville. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Parce que ce n'était pas la terrible menace de la perte de Bella qui me faisait voler, mais l'immense joie de la revoir enfin.

En quelques secondes je suivais le chemin qui menait à sa maison. J'étais tout simplement euphorique à l'idée de revoir son visage angélique après ces trois jours de supplice. Je pouvais petit à petit sentir son odeur, son unique et douce odeur au parfum de lavande. Le goût du paradis.

J'étais maintenant à l'arrière de son jardin et je commençai à escalader silencieusement le mur pour accéder à sa fenêtre. Son parfum se faisait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus alléchant. La fenêtre était ouverte. Je respirai profondément, inutilement et m'engouffrai dans sa chambre.

Elle n'était pas là. Je regardais autour de moi, paniqué et fouillai sa chambre, en vain, avant de m'asseoir sur son lit.

« Elle n'est pas là », je me répétais inlassablement. Je tâchai alors de faire le tri dans mes pensées bousculées.

J'étais… frustré. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Je ne pouvais pas nommer ce sentiment qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Mais tout ceci était stupide, absurde. Elle pouvait être n'importe où, à l'école, dans sa voiture, dans la forêt, peut-être même quelque part d'autre dans la maison. J'avais sûrement tellement espéré ce moment que le plus loin il s'éloignait, le plus fort mes émotions se faisaient ressentir.

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge sur sa table. 10 :30 du matin. Elle pouvait être en train de manger son petit déjeuner. Je me levai rapidement, sortis par la fenêtre et redescendis le mur. J'avançais dans le jardin de devant, approchant de la fenêtre.

Ni l'anxiété, ni l'agonie, ni la frustration, ni la fureur, ni la douleur que j'avais ressenties durant les jours précédents n'auraient pu me préparer à ce que je vis en regardant à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Bella avait été la personne la plus importante de ma vie pendant plus de huit moi déjà. Je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé avant. Elle était plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer. J'avais appris à l'aimer et à chérir chaque précieux instant que j'avais avec elle. Elle était tout simplement Bella, ma Bella. Ou au moins elle avait été ma Bella.

Durant les quelques mois que j'avais passés avec elle, j'avais peu à peu réalisé qu'elle m'aimait aussi. Pas autant que je l'aimais, évidemment, car c'était impossible, mais elle m'aimait. Elle m'avait aimé. Et ceci avait été le sentiment le plus merveilleux que j'eus jamais connu. Savoir que cette personne voulait vous avoir dans sa vie, et vous aimait avec ce genre de passion, même si vous ne le méritez pas, était plus que magique.

Ceci était la raison pour laquelle je croyais, égoïstement bien sûr, qu'elle serait triste quand je partirais. Au moins pour quelques heures, pour quelques minutes, j'avais cru que je lui manquerais.

J'avais tout de même espéré que ce qu'elle avait senti à mon égard n'était que le bonheur du premier amour, et qu'elle oublierait rapidement. J'avais espéré que, avec une rupture brutale, j'avais laissé derrière moi une cicatrice cautérisée, insignifiante presque, qui guérirait rapidement.

Il était horriblement égocentrique de penser, d'espérer que j'avais laissé une cicatrice dans sa vie, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne pouvais m'expliquer ces sentiments qui se mêlaient, s'enchevêtraient entre eux. Je voulais qu'elle soit en sécurité, je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais je voulais aussi qu'elle soit triste, juste pendant une seconde, une minute, juste pendant assez de temps pour que je sache qu'elle m'avait réellement aimé. J'étais partagé entre mon égoïsme et mon désir qu'elle soit en sécurité, entre le vrai Edward et la personne froide et distante que j'avais prétendu être dans la forêt.

Mais ce que je vis à travers la fenêtre ne correspondait à aucune des choses que j'avais espérée. C'était pire, bien pire que mon plus terrible cauchemar, plus douloureux que la séparation, mille fois pire que lui dire que je ne l'aimais plus. Il m'était impossible, insupportable de regarder ce que j'avais devant mes yeux. Je voulais détourner mon regard, mais je ne pouvais. Maintenant qu'il m'était possible d'admirer son visage angélique, je savais que je ne pourrais plus jamais tourner mes yeux autre part que vers les siens.

Mais cela faisait mal. Cela faisait mal de regarder, de voir tous les dommages causés.

Bella, ma douce Bella, était assise à la table au milieu de la cuisine. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, comme si elle essayait de rester entière, de supporter son corps. C'était trop dur à regarder. On aurait dit qu'elle aurait pu glisser sur les dalles froides et dures à tout moment.

Je tressaillis, agonisant lorsque mes yeux se levèrent vers son visage. Les siens étaient rivés sur le sol, comme anticipant la chute, mais je pouvais les voir clairement.

J'avais connu ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux marron, ses yeux rieurs. Je les avais vus pétiller de bonheur, se remplir d'amour incommensurable. Mais à ce moment, ils étaient tout simplement méconnaissables. Le marron délicat avait été remplacé par une teinte fade, légèrement grise dans ces yeux maintenant évasifs.

Les coins de sa bouche en cœur tremblaient, comme si elle avait pleuré. Son nez parfait, délicat, était coloré d'une légère teinte rougie. Le reste de son visage magnifique visage était caché par un rideau de cheveux emmêlés. Je pouvais néanmoins voir sa peau, douce et fine, plus pâle que la mienne. Comme si elle n'avait jamais connu le soleil.

Mais ce qui m'horrifiait le plus était ce vide, cette douleur qui étaient exprimés si intensément dans ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche, dans chacun de ses traits parfaits. Je pouvais le sentir dans chacun de mes muscles, faisant faiblir chacun des os de mon propre corps, me dévorant de l'intérieur.

Je ne pouvais… Je ne pouvais simplement pas comprendre pourquoi, comment elle avait tellement changé. Qu'était-il donc arrivé qui eut eu cet effet sur elle, qui l'eut rendu si… misérable ? Si méconnaissable ? Ca n'avait pas pu être moi. Ce n'était certainement pas le fait que je l'avais laissée, je n'avais pas pu toucher sa vie de cette manière. Ce n'était pas une cicatrice cautérisée, c'était une plaie ouverte.

Non, ça n'avait pas pu être moi. Qui étais-je pour penser ça ? Jamais de ma vie je n'avais eu tellement envie de pouvoir lire ses pensées, de pouvoir la comprendre. Je n'étais pas prêt pour cela. Je pensais que j'étais assez fort parce que je pensais que je la verrais heureuse, comme de coutume. Je pensais que j'allais voir la Bella de mes souvenirs, son sourire aimant et ses yeux pétillants. Mais ça, ce n'était qu'une ombre de la Bella que j'avais connue. Je l'aimais et la voir ainsi me blessait plus que n'importe quelle distance mise entre nous.

Je voulais lui dire que j'étais là, à quelques mètres d'elle, et que je l'aimais. Je voulais qu'elle sache la vérité. Même si ce n'était sûrement pas la cause de cette destruction, je détestais le fait que je l'avais enveloppée moi-même dans une bulle de mensonges, de blasphèmes.

Je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux d'elle. Je passai l'heure suivante l'observant, gravant encore et encore le moindre trait de son visage dans ma mémoire. Je pouvais enfin sentir son délicieux parfum floral, écouter son cœur battre. Je me souvins avec un sourire comment sa respiration se saccadait lorsqu'elle savait que j'étais près d'elle. Mais je remarquai que là encore, elle avait l'air de respirer avec difficulté, comme si quelque chose obstruait sa gorge.

J'avais déjà passé un long moment à la regarder, bien que toute notion du temps se perdait lorsque je la regardais. Soudain, ses yeux se figèrent, une douleur évidente et indescriptible inscrite dans ses yeux en amande. Elle agrippa immédiatement sa poitrine de ses deux mains, essayant de panser une blessure invisible et commença à suffoquer. Elle resta dans cette position durant plusieurs minutes, ses bras fermement soutenant son buste, son souffle moins régulier que jamais. Enfin, ses battements de cœur se firent plus égaux et elle retourna lentement à sa position précédente, les yeux vides et gris.

J'avais passé ces quelques minutes incapable de bouger, mes yeux figés sur cette scène douloureuse et incompréhensible. Je ne pouvais pas saisir ce qui en avait été la cause. Tout était passé si vite, même pour mes yeux immortels. Un instant, elle fixait le vide intensément et celui d'après, elle avait presque été étalée sur le sol, essayant de se garder entière.

J'étais furieux contre ce qui la mettait dans cet état si… misérable. Je passai les jours suivants me demandant ce qui en était la cause, tout en évitant l'idée, la petite voix qui me chuchotait du fond de mes pensées que c'était peut-être moi.

**

* * *

**

Désolée, j'espère que la traduction n'est pas trop nulle mais j'étais un peu fatiguée et je voulais quand même poster quelque chose de nouveau :)

**Reviews please !!**


	7. Accident

**VII. Accident**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Qu'étais-je en train de faire? Et pourquoi, de tous les endroits possibles, avais-je choisi celui-ci? Etais-je réellement masochiste ? Ou simplement inconsciente ? Rien de bon ne pouvait ressortir de ceci. Je n'allais qu'en souffrir plus, si c'était humainement possible.

J'errais dans la forêt. Derrière la cime des arbres, je pouvais voir le soleil couchant baignant dans un ciel de braise sombre. Exactement comme dans le cauchemar, pensai-je en frissonnant. Mais c'était le but de cette expérience insensée, après tout.

Je m'étais réveillée ce matin-là et avais réalisé que ma bulle rassurante avait disparu. Je ne pouvais me protéger, j'étais désormais trop sensible et faible pour supporter n'importe quel contact physique. Je me sentais nue sans la coque protective à laquelle je m'étais aisément habituée. Je pouvais entendre les voix plus fortement, le bruit grésillant presque à mes oreilles ; je sentais la proximité plus dangereuse, même la pluie tombait sur ma peau plus agressivement. Et je savais que j'avais besoin de cette protection qui était la seule chose qui m'avait gardée plus ou moins vivante.

Je pouvais maintenant sentir clairement le vide dans ma tête et aucune distraction ne s'offrait plus à moi. C'était inévitable ; j'allais finir par penser à _lui_. Je n'étais désormais plus immunisée contre la tentation, et le besoin que j'avais désespérément essayé d'étouffer refaisait peu à peu surface. Le besoin de me rappeler. Le besoin de savoir que le souvenir que j'avais essayé d'échapper en vain était encore frais en profondeur. Le simple besoin de me remémorer _son_ visage divin, _son_ rire harmonieux, _son_ rire éblouissant. Alors que la vague de douleur était imminente, je fis un dernier effort inutile et croisai mes bras fermement sur ma poitrine ; c'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Maintenant que la paroi fragile de ma bulle avait cédé, la douleur était bien pire.

Durant toute la journée, j'avais tenté d'échapper à mes propres pensées, de les ignorer. Mais c'était malheureusement impossible, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle j'étais ici.

Ceci était une dernière tentative désespérée destinée à me distraire. J'avais réalisé que cela m'était plus facile lorsque j'étais plongée dans mon sommeil. La nuit, mes pensées n'étaient contrôlées que par mon subconscient, ce qui facilitait certaines choses, bien que ça n'en soit jamais moins douloureux. Mais j'étais déjà brisée au-delà de mes limites donc la souffrance n'était maintenant qu'une torture parmi les autres pour moi.

C'est pourquoi je me trouvais ici, à errer dans le crépuscule. J'étais en train d'essayer de donner vie au cauchemar qui hantait déjà mes nuits. C'était stupide, téméraire et irrationnel, je le savais. Mais j'étais arrivée trop loin, j'avais trop souffert pour être rationnelle désormais. Je voulais simplement m'endormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je voulais dire par ceci, mais tout ce que je savais c'est que j'avais déjà enduré assez de douleur. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette souffrance constante, c'était trop. Trop d'efforts, trop de gâchis. Je ne pouvais passer le reste de ma vie à essayer d'échapper aux souvenirs dont je voulais en réalité me rappeler, à essayer d'oublier le seul visage que je voulais voir, la seule voix que je voulais entendre, la seule personne avec qui je voulais être.

Mais de quoi étais-je en train de parler ? Le reste de ma _vie _? Ma vie était finie. Bel et bien finie, et ce depuis longtemps déjà.

J'étais sortie de la forêt et commençais à longer la route. Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, je m'assis. Je pouvais toujours humer les feuilles humides des arbres, ou entendre le tintement étouffé de la pluie sur le sol. Je détestais le fait que j'étais tellement sensible à tout ce qui m'entourait maintenant. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute que j'avais besoin de ma bulle.

Tandis que je songeais à cela, le ciel s'était obscurci. Je me levai lentement et regardai alors vers le ciel, sentant les fines gouttes de pluie rouler sur mon front pâle. Et je souris. Un sourire qui n'atteint pas mes yeux, certes, mais c'était le premier en plusieurs longs mois.

C'était étrange. Je n'avais pas souri pendant tellement longtemps ; et même si ce sourire était triste, désespéré, il me rappela un torrent bouillonnant de souvenirs d'autres sourires. Ceux qui furent témoins d'un bonheur incommensurable, ceux qu'on ne remarque pas parce qu'ils sont naturels, fréquents. Parce qu'on ne croit jamais qu'un sourire sera notre dernier.

Le sentiment m'avait cruellement manqué. Peut-être parce que sourire allait de pair avec bonheur, et c'était quelque chose dont je ne pouvais me rappeler que vaguement. Cette simple, et pourtant magnifique torsion des lèvres, souvent accompagnée de rires ou de larmes. De larmes de joie.

Soudainement, je fus aveuglée par une lumière vive. Je tournai la tête et vis une voiture se diriger vers moi à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Le conducteur avait clairement perdu contrôle du véhicule à cause de la pluie sur la route. Il avait l'air tout aussi surpris que moi, mais il était paniqué, terrorisé alors que je me rendis compte que de mon côté, je ne faisais qu'attendre la collision inévitable. Je ne compris pas pourquoi, mais en ce moment précis, je n'essayais même pas d'éviter l'accident qui marquerait certainement la fin de ma vie. Peut-être avais-je juste été en train d'attendre ce moment pendant longtemps. Peut-être avais-je simplement espéré que le destin, ou le sort, ou quelque soit ce qui guidait les marionnettes de ce monde fou finirait par éteindre ma douloureuse existence.

Et là, encore plus surprenant, une silhouette sortit du couvert des arbres. Une silhouette sombre, rapide, gracieuse, comme dans mon cauchemar. Elle volait vers moi, et j'étais maintenant sûre que cette ombre avait été ce que j'avais attendu. Mais soudainement, je me retrouvai à quelques mètres de la route, à contempler avec des yeux ébahis la voiture qui se fracassait maintenant contre un arbre ; la silhouette avait disparu.

J'avais du mal à croire à l'accident dont j'avais été témoin. Il n'y avait que deux options : soit ce qui venait de se passer était réel, soit j'étais mentalement atteinte. Optant pour celle d'examiner tout cela plus tard, j'essayai de me concentrer sur les dégâts de l'accident.

J'étais en vie. Je clignai des yeux, et me rendis compte qu'une ambulance était déjà sur place, et que le conducteur était déjà sur une civière ; il avait évidemment été moins chanceux que moi.

Je me levai et marchais en direction de ma maison le plus rapidement possible. Je n'avais nullement besoin d'un aller-retour inutile aux urgences. Heureusement, personne ne me remarqua.

Dès que je me retrouvai dans la maison, je courus jusqu'à ma chambre. Je me mis rapidement au lit, trop fatiguée pour me changer, et m'endormis immédiatement.

Pour la première fois en plus de trois mois, je dormis d'un sommeil paisible.


	8. Moment de Paradis

**VIII. Moment de paradis**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

C'était impossible. Comment avais-je pu être si impulsif? Ele m'avait vu. Tous ces efforts que me cacher m'avaient pris, ce qui aurait dû l'aider à m'oublier, tout était perdu maintenant. Mais d'un autre côté, qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? La regarder _mourir _? Non. Dès que j'avais eu dans ma tête la terrible vision de ma douce Bella étalée sur la route, sons sang coulant le long de son front, la vie s'éloignant de son corps si fragile et cassable à chaque seconde… J'avais su que je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais la sauver, même si pour cela je devais détruire tout ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à ce moment pour la protéger.

Heureusement, j'étais presque sûr qu'elle n'avait pu me reconnaître. J'avais été trop rapide pour ses yeux délicats, une silhouette indistincte tout au plus. En outre, le ciel avait été trop sombre, les arbres couvrant d'ombre tout ce sur quoi la lune pouvait briller. Elle n'avait pas pu voir plus qu'une ombre sortant de la lisière de la forêt.

Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était ce qu'elle avait été en train de faire. Habituellement, après être rentrée de l'école, elle ne faisait que préparer le dîner pour Charlie, puis elle restait dans la cuisine un moment avant d'aller se coucher. Mais cette fois, elle était sortie de sa camionnette et s'était dirigée vers la forêt.

J'avais remarqué qu'elle était différente, qu'elle n'avait pas été la même durant la journée. Ses yeux n'étaient plus tellement vides et elle avait eu l'air plus cassable ou sensible qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Comme s'il y avait habituellement un bouclier invisible entre elle et le reste du monde et qu'il lui avait été enlevé.

Et donc, alors qu'elle marchait sur le chemin que j'avais pris avec elle il y avait plusieurs mois, elle avait paru se concentrer sur quelque chose. Quelque chose que je ne pouvais voir, que je ne pouvais comprendre. Elle avait erré pendant un moment dans la forêt, ses sourcils froncés, la souffrance plus visible que jamais dans ses yeux en amande. Puis elle était sortie de la forêt et avait commencé à marcher sur le côté de la route. Elle s'était assise sur le sol moite et j'avais vu sur sa magnifique peau des gouttes de pluie couler telles des larmes. Je n'étais pas sûr de la raison, mais cela m'avait rendu encore plus triste que je ne l'avais été. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait paru encore plus misérable, vulnérable sur cette route solitaire. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que, une fois de plus, je ne comprenais pas la cause de cette douleur terrible. Cela m'avait l'air trop destructif, trop dévastateur pour être supporté dans un seul corps.

Mais ensuite, quelque chose se passa d'encore plus surprenant qui réchauffa mon cœur de pierre. Elle se leva lentement et tourna son visage angélique vers le ciel, des gouttes s'agrippant à ses longs cils. Et elle sourit.

C'était étrange, au début, parce que ce n'était pas un des sourires auxquels j'étais habitué avec Bella. Je l'avais connu peut–être mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même et j'avais eu de l'expérience pour lire ses expressions.

Mais pas dernièrement. Non, durant ces mois douloureux, j'avais été incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait, je ne pouvais plus la lire comme il m'avait été possible autrefois.

C'est pourquoi j'étais si heureux de voir ce sourire. Parce que, même si ce n'était pas celui que je voulais la voir porter, même si ce n'était pas celui qui, je le savais, témoignait de son bonheur, je pouvais enfin la comprendre un peu. Durant ce bref moment, je pouvais voir qu'elle était, elle aussi, surprise par ce sourire inattendu mais triste. En ce moment précis, je pouvais voir qu'elle se rappelait les mêmes souvenirs que ceux qui défilaient dans ma tête. C'était tout simplement merveilleux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais sûr qu'elle était un tant soit peu heureuse, tout comme je l'étais. Ce moment était une goutte de paradis que nous partagions, bien qu'il y ait une distance nous séparant.

Et puis quelque chose se passa qui l'interrompu. J'entendis une voix dans ma tête, les pensées paniquées d'un conducteur plus loin sur la route. Il avait perdu contrôle de son véhicule à cause de la pluie et je compris avec horreur qu'il allait nous atteindre dans quelques secondes. Non, il allait atteindre l'emplacement où _Bella_ se tenait.

Après un court instant, Bella tourna la tête et vit les phares de la voiture, la lumière aveuglant ses yeux. Mais elle ne paniqua pas, n'essaya pas de s'écarta, à ma grande surprise. Elle n'était pas paralysée, et pourtant elle ne fit aucun mouvement qui aurait signalé de la panique ou de la peur, elle resta là, debout, pas même _effrayée_. Elle avait juste l'air d'attendre patiemment que l'accident arrive, que la voiture la renverse de plein fouet. Etait-elle si inconsciente que ça ? Elle devait s'écarter, ou elle…_mourrait_. Sans aucun doute. Non, il me fallait agir ; je ne pouvais décemment rester planté là et _regarder_ alors que sa vie lui serait enlevée.

Avant que je n'eus le temps de penser aux conséquences, aux efforts que j'avais faits qui seraient gâchés, je me ruai vers elle, la prit dans mes bras et la laissai allongée dans l'herbe le plus loin possible pour être sûr qu'elle ne serait blessée par les éclats de l'accident.

Cette action fut probablement une des plus dures que j'eus effectuées de toute mon existence. Parce que je ne pouvais la garder dans mes bras pour toujours, je savais que je devais me détacher d'elle après quelques courts instants, et pourtant je savais que je ne pourrais m'éloigner de ce moment de paradis. Alors qu'elle était dans mes bras, je pouvais sentir sa peau douce, humer son odeur florale, la sentir dans ses cheveux. Je pouvais enfin la toucher, ce qui avait été mon rêve depuis plusieurs moi. Mais bientôt, trop tôt, je dus la laisser se détacher de mes bras et m'éloigner d'elle, à une distance plus sûre.

Et pourtant elle n'avait pas remarqué ces particules de seconde qui avaient été pour moi un avant-goût de paradis. Elle m'avait à peine vu venir, et, alors que je m'éloignais d'elle en me débattant contre mon cœur qui me criait de revenir, je pouvais voir qu'elle ne savait même pas comment elle était arrivée là.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, paniquée. Après quelques minutes, elle se leva et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible de l'accident, en espérant probablement que personne ne la remarquerait. Je savais combien elle détestait les hôpitaux. Je la suivis jusqu'à sa maison, me faufilant dans l'ombre sur ses pas. Elle tremblait, mais je supposais que ce n'étais en aucune manière dû au froid. Elle avait l'air épuisée et elle s'enveloppa dans les couvertures de son lit sans même se changer. Elle s'endormit dès que sa tête heurta l'oreiller.

Cette nuit fut différente. Elle ne pleura pas, elle ne répéta pas inlassablement « Trop près… Trop rapide… » Elle était juste paisible ; c'était magnifique. Je restais près d'elle, à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage, me perdant dans sa beauté.

Cinq heures étaient déjà passées alors que j'entendis un faible bruit, quelque chose qui cognait doucement contre la vitre. Je détournai le regard de Bella, et soudain les pensées d'Alice s'engouffrèrent dans ma tête.

_Edward, laisse-moi entrer._


	9. Explications

**A.N: Hum ça faisait longtemps!! Je suis incroyablement désolée de tout ce retard... Eh bien j'espère que je n'ai pas déçu mes fidèles au point de les dissuader de revenir... **

**C'est les vacances, et j'ai reçu un commentaire qui m'a beaucoup flattée, et qui m'a convaincue de continuer la traduction. J'ai fini cette fanfiction en anglais, et je m'emploie donc à la clore en entier. Donc hum voilà!**

**

* * *

**

IX. Explications

**Point de vue d'Alice**

J'aimais beaucoup mon cher frère, mais je me trouvais bien obligée d'interrompre cette scène, aussi belle qu'elle soit.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que je les observais, Edward observant Bella avec tant de concentration qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ma présence. Il était à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, avec tant d'amour dans ses yeux inquiets que je me sentais affreusement déplacée, une intruse dans leur intimité. Bien sûr, elle dormait, et ne se rendait donc compte de rien ; mais on pouvait voir, flottant sur ses lèvres, un sourire paisible, qui portait toutefois la trace de sa souffrance omniprésente. Comme si cette paix avait un cout, comme s'il lui était douloureux de sourire.

L'expression d'Edward était difficile à déchiffrer. Il avait l'air de se débattre avec une sorte de dilemme, ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres retroussées en une ligne blanche. Je connaissais mon frère depuis longtemps, et je savais, malgré son regard empli d'amour, qu'il souffrait.

Au premier abord, ils allaient bien ; mais, en les scrutant de plus près, je vis que quelque chose m'échappait. Que le sourire qui s'étirait sur leur visage n'était pas habituel, qu'il était le premier depuis des mois. Ils étaient misérables. Si seulement ils savaient, si seulement ils pouvaient voir.

Peut-être que Bella réalisait combien elle était détruite, mais si Edward s'en était rendu compte, seulement une seconde, s'il pouvait voir la destruction qu'il avait causé, ils ne seraient pas séparés. Il devait y avoir une explication, si Edward savait que tout cela était de sa faute, il aurait essayé de guérir ce cœur brisé depuis longtemps.

C'était absurde ; ils étaient absolument parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Je réalisai, en les observant ainsi, que la scène était enfin complète. Enfin, certaines choses exceptées, mais j'étais là pour ça.

J'étais contente d'être venue ; je ne pouvais supporter un jour de plus sans savoir comment ces deux là allaient. Et d'après ce que j'avais devant les yeux, j'avais eu tous les droits d'être inquiète. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'Edward était parti et je ne pouvais plus « le laisser respirer ». J'avais besoin de mon frère et de mon amie, et ils avaient apparemment encore plus besoin de moi.

Regrettant d'interrompre ce moment, je cognai doucement à la fenêtre. Après avoir constaté qu'Edward m'eut enfin vue, je lui demandai silencieusement de me laisser entrer.

Il eut l'air décontenancé, puis son expression revint à la normale rapidement. Enfin pas réellement à la normale, mais ce qui avait dû être la normale pendant les derniers mois. Il se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et je m'engouffrai silencieusement dans la chambre de Bella.

« Au nom du ciel Alice, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir ici ?» il siffla derrière ses dents. Je ne pouvais savoir s'il était plus confus qu'énervé ou le contraire, mais ça m'importait peu. Je n'avais pas peur de mon grand frère. Je le serrai dans mes bras, heureuse de le retrouver.

« Eh bien », je dis alors que je m'éloignai pour m'accroupir au chevet de Bella, « je voulais hum… » Remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, je pris bien soin de ne pas croiser de regard d'Edward, qui me scrutait de l'autre côté de la chambre. Je savais que si je continuais par « vérifier que tu allais bien », il s'énerverait, et cela pouvait attendre.

_Oh non. Oublie ça, je sais comment protéger mes pensées, cher frère._

« D'accord », il soupira. Alors qu'il s'installait dans le rocking chair, je m'assis sur le plancher, tout en fredonnant mentalement _Seventeen Forever _en arrière.

« Alors, tu arrives à… supporter ? » , je lui demandai, anxieuse, sachant qu'il serait difficile de lui faire dire la vérité ; il n'aimait pas avoir l'air vulnérable. Evidemment, il fit comme s'il n'avait pas compris.

« Supporter quoi ? », il répondit avec désinvolture ; ses yeux ne quittaient pas Bella.

« Edward, je t'aime et je pense que je te connais mieux que personne, enfin peut-être sans compter Bella. Et je pense qu'on est un peu trop vieux pour jouer à ce jeu ; on a tous deux plus de cent ans. Alors dis-moi simplement la vérité à partir de maintenant. »

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Je savais que ce serait dur, pour nous deux, si je réussissais à l'atteindre ; mais il était évident qu'il en avait grand besoin. Et je savais que je pouvais aider. Je _voulais_ aider. De temps en temps, je voyais sa bouche s'ouvrir, comme s'il allait parler, mais il la refermait aussitôt. Je ne l'avais presque jamais vu hésiter sur ses mots ; il se donnait toujours un air impassible, distant.

Enfin, il parla :

« Je ne sais pas, Alice… Je suis perdu. Enfin non, pas vraiment –je ne pourrais jamais être perdu tant que je serais à ses côtés. Mais ça fait des mois ! Des _mois_ qu'elle a l'air malheureuse, triste, dévastée, mais toujours aussi belle et… je n'en peux plus, je ne comprends pas, je ne _peux_ pas comprendre, j'essaye en vain, rien n'y fait… Comment… Pourquoi… _Que_ lui est-il arrivé Alice ? Elle est si triste, ses yeux sont souvent s'une teinte grise, son visage magnifique est plus pâle que le nôtre… on dirait qu'elle _meure_, Alice. D'une mort lente et douloureuse.

« Chaque jour est une bataille, je dois résister chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure au besoin de la toucher, de lui demander _pourquoi_… de supplier… Je ne comprends pas, et ça me rend malade. Je ne sais même pas combien de jours, combien d'heures de plus je peux supporter. » Enfin, il se tourna vers moi et je pus finalement voir l'ampleur de sa douleur.

Alors il ne savait pas que c'était _lui_, le fait qu'il l'avait quitté, qui avait causé tout cela. Je suppose que je ne devais pas être surprise, il était étonnement aveugle à combien Bella l'aimait. Mais j'étais néanmoins choquée que l'idée qu'il était tout pour elle ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. La cause de cette destruction était si évidente que, dans un autre contexte, j'en aurai ri.

J'inspirai longuement, un réflexe venu après quelques décennies de prétendre d'être humaine, et lui dis en employant le ton que les professeurs utilisent lorsqu'ils expliquent une chose très simple à un enfant :

« Tu ne le vois vraiment pas Edward ? Tu crois réellement que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence qu'elle se soit brisée juste après que tu l'aies _quittée _? » Je pris une pause. Si je voulais lui faire comprendre, je devais faire mon possible pour réfréner mon ressentiment à l'égard de ce moment d'idiotie et d'aveuglement total dans sa vie. « Réfléchis, quelle autre raison pourrait-ce être ? Tu étais la personne la plus importante dans sa vie pendant des mois, et un beau jour, tu lui as annoncé que tu ne l'aimais plus, prétendument pour son propre bien ? Tu ne vois _vraiment_ pas ce qui s'est passé ? » J'essayai de calmer ma voix ; je savais que j'étais dur avec lui. Il le méritait, mais sur le moment, il avait besoin que je l'_aide_ à réaliser quelque chose, pas que je lui _crie_ la vérité –bien que j'aie gardé toutefois un volume inaudible aux humains.

« Tu suggères que c'est _moi _? Alice, c'est impossible, elle est humaine…Elle devrait passer à autre chose, elle devrait _oublier_… » Je le regardais, désolée ; il avait l'air de vouloir se convaincre lui-même plutôt que moi. Quand je répondis, j'essayai de rendre ma voix douce, réconfortante ; ça n'allait pas être facile.

« Honnêtement, tu n'y as même pas pensé ? »

Il resta silencieux un moment, se pinçant le haut du nez, comme toujours lorsqu'il faisait face à une solution qui ne lui plaisait pas.

« Je ne sais pas… je l'ai considéré à un certain moment, mais j'ai vite rejeté cette idée. Enfin, en la regardant, j'ai réalisé qu'il était trop égoïste de penser que j'aurais pu être la cause de tout cela, de quelque manière que ce soit. Tu sais, elle a l'air si paisible maintenant, encore plus magnifique que d'habitude. Mais, jusqu'ici, elle sanglotait chaque nuit dans ses cauchemars, et se réveillait en hurlant. Lorsqu'elle est réveillée… c'est pire. » Sa voix se cassa sur la dernière phrase. Il n'avait toujours pas éloigné le regard qu'il posait sur son visage, dissimulé sous un rideau de cheveux auburn.

« Edward, crois-moi. C'est pire que je ne le croyais, et si tu ne fais rien, il sera bientôt trop tard. »

« Mais _quoi_ Alice ? », il dit en se tournant vers moi. « Hein ? Que puis-je faire ? Même si tu as raison, comment pourrais-je tout réparer ? Crois moi, je me rends bien compte qu'il va falloir que je prenne une décision ; je ne peux plus rester ainsi, à la regarder mourir à petit feu. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas non plus _arrêter_ de la regarder, je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans elle. La première fois a été trop douloureuse ; je ne peux supporter l'idée que devoir le refaire. En fait, j'ai besoin d'elle, mais elle n'a pas besoin de moi. Et au final, je ne vois pas mieux comme solution que de veiller ainsi sur elle, invisible. Omniprésent. »

« Argh, tu as tort dans tous tes propos ! Premièrement, oui, j'ai raison, tu as causé tout ça. Et je ne dis pas ça pour te faire mal, je te le dis pour t'aider à réaliser quelque chose qui t'est essentiel dans ta décision. Deuxièmement, si, elle a besoin de toi ! Et puis de toute manière, si tu m'écoutais, tu te rendrais compte que la seule solution est de simplement réapparaître dans sa vie. Si tu continues à t'entêter et à dire que ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'elle est comme ça, cette solution reste la bonne parce que tu pourrais au moins essayer de tourner la page ; et puis dans tous les cas, tu réaliserais qu'elle te veut dans sa vie et ça t'enlèverais toutes ces idées absurdes. » Il n'allait jamais m'écouter.

« C'est la chose la plus stupide que tu aies dit. Si tu as raison, non, je ne pourrais pas réapparaître dans sa vie et la supplier de me reprendre. J'avais des raisons de partir ; nous sommes un _danger_ pour elle, Alice. » Pff. C'est lui qui était stupide.

« Dis ce que tu veux, mais je sais que tu ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal. Je veux dire », je dis avant qu'il eut pu m'interrompre, puisqu'il avait déjà ouvert sa bouche, « que oui, techniquement, tu pourrais la tuer. Mais au fond, tu sais que tu ne _pourrais_ pas. La raison sur la conscience, tu l'as dit toi-même. Et Jasper se sent tellement mal depuis l'incident à l'anniversaire de Bella, tu le sais. Il sait qu'il est la raison derrière ta décision de déménager, et il ferait n'importe quoi pour réparer ça ; il est plus contrôlé que jamais. Et quelle était ta dernière raison déjà ? Ah oui, interférer avec sa vie humaine. Premièrement, je suis sûre que tu vaux la peine de se sacrifier pour ces petites choses. Et deuxièmement, tu connais Bella, elle manquera beaucoup de choses de toutes façons si nous ne sommes pas là pour lui dire ce que nous regrettons le plus de notre vie humaine, ou pour la forcer à aller au bal de promo. » Je souris à ce souvenir.

« Je ne sais pas Alice, tu me parles de beaucoup de choses que je n'avais jamais considérées. Et tu sais que je veux être avec elle plus que tout, mais ça m'a l'air… » Je l'interrompis :

« Edward, tu sais que vous _devez_ être ensemble ; c'est la seule solution qui ait du sens. Tel que ça l'a été avant, et tel que ça le sera toujours. »

Un léger sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait contredire ça.

* * *

**A.N: Tadaaa! Bon ça fait longtemps, je suis un peu rouillée au niveau de la traduction alors je me remets à mon rythme.. Ecoutez comme vous le voyez, un seul commentaire a ressuscité une fanfiction laissée pour morte alors s'il-vous-plaît, prenez le temps de me laisser une trace de votre passage! Les commentaires font des miracles, croyez-moi..**


End file.
